Salts of L-ornithine are valuable pharmaceutical products which are useful, e.g., for parenteral nutrition (L-ornithine acetate or L-ornithine monohydrochloride) and the treatment of hepatic diseases (L-ornithine aspartate or L-ornithine-2-ketoglutarate).